Cartridge-type water faucets which have a faucet body capable of receiving the cartridge and whereby the hot and cold water lines are connected to the outlet through the cartridge are increasing in utilization throughout the world.
It is also known to provide contactless electrically-controlled faucets which have been widely used in public facilities. However, if the electric current supply to such faucets fails or electrical components like electric valves fail, water cannot flow from the faucet.